sailor_moonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Act 7 - Henshin suru no o mi rare chatta!
In der siebten Episode der Realfilmserie vermutet Usagi, dass sich Motoki Furuhata hinter der Maske des Tuxedo Masks verbirgt und um herauszufinden, ob sie mit ihrer Vermutung richtig liegt, geht sie mit ihm und einigen Freunden in einen Vergnügungspark. Inhalt Mitten in der Nacht kämpft Sailor Moon in einem menschenleeren Gebäude gegen einen strohähnlichen Yōma und attackiert ihn mit Moon Tiara Boomerang. Allerdings muss sie feststellen, dass sie lediglich ein Trugbild attackiert hat, das echte Monster befindet sich hinter ihrem Rücken und setzt an, Sailor Moon mit stachelähnlichen Geschossen anzugreifen. Ohne eine Gelegenheit reagieren zu können, sieht sich Sailor Moon hilflos diesem Angriff ausgesetzt, doch da erscheint Tuxedo Mask und stößt sie aus dem Schussfeld. Vor Entzücken ruft Sailor Moon seinen Namen und lenkt ihn ungewollt vom Kampfgeschehen ab. Als Tuxedo Mask seinen Kopf zu ihr dreht, nutzt das Monster diese Unachtsamkeit und wirft einen weiteren Stacheln, der seinen Arm streift und einen Schlitz in seinen Anzug zur Folge hat. Wütend ergreift Sailor Moon den Stachel und schleudert ihn zurück zum Monster, das daraufhin die Flucht ergreift. Als nächstes wendet sich die Sailor Kriegerin zu Tuxedo Mask um, allerdings muss sie enttäuscht feststellen, dass der maskierte Mann fortgelaufen ist. Sie vernimmt jedoch seine Fußschritte und hat vor, dem Geräusch zu folgen. Da taucht überraschenderweise die mysteriöse Kriegerin Sailor V auf und rät Sailor Moon, dass sie sich von ihm fernhalten solle. Luna kommt hinzu und fragt sie, ob sie die die gesuchte Prinzessin ist. Sailor V verschwindet jedoch wieder, ohne Lunas Frage mit einer Antwort zu würdigen. Sailor Moon ist sehr verunsichert darüber, was sie nun über Tuxedo Mask denken solle und ob er tatsächlich ihr Feind sein könne. Im Dark Kingdom spielt Zoisite gedankenversunken an seinem Klavier, während seine beiden Kameraden Jadeite und Nephrite ihrer Königin, Queen Beryl, berichten, dass Zoisite denke, dass Sailor V die gefürchtete Prinzessin sei. Beryl ist sogleich der Meinung, dass Sailor V getötet werden müsse. Nephrite bringt jedoch sein Misstrauen gegenüber Zoisites Fähigkeiten zum Ausdruck, Queen Beryl meint zu ihm aber streng, dass er sich lieber um seine Aufgabe, den Silberkristall zu finden, Gedanken machen solle. Nachdem die zwei Prinzen der Vier Himmel abgegangen sind, fängt Nephrite an, Jadeite zu ärgern, jener fest entschlossen ist, die Energie der Menschen für Queen Beryl zu sammeln. Zoisite beschäftigt sich weiterhin mit seinem Klavierspiel, während er eifrig über Sailor V nachdenkt. Auf dem Weg zum Karaoke Crown quält Usagi der Gedanke, dass Tuxedo Mask ihr Feind sein könnte. Als sie das Karaoke-Center betritt, erblickt sie, wie Motoki eine beschädigte Anzugsjacke wegpackt. Diese Jacke hat genau an derselben Stelle einen Schlitz, an der sie von dem Stachel des Monsters getroffen wurde. Ungläubig blickt sie zu Motoki und stellt sich die Frage, ob Motoki tatsächlich Tuxedo Mask sein könnte. In der Geheimbasis bespricht Usagi die Vorkommnisse der letzten Nacht mit Ami, Rei, Makoto und Luna. Sie glauben, dass Sailor V die Prinzessin sei und Luna teilt den Mädchen mit, dass sie ihnen etwas Wichtiges zu erzählen habe, wenn die Prinzessin erscheinen werde. Usagi verschweigt ihre Vermutung über die wahre Identität von Tuxedo Mask, da sie nicht glaube, dass sie es jetzt schon den anderen erzählen könne. Am Abend fragt Luna Usagi, ob sie sich in Tuxedo Mask verliebt habe, doch Usagi leugnet dies; sie sei einfach nur neugierig auf ihn, da er schon so oft zu Hilfe geeilt ist. Luna erinnert sie an die Worte Sailor Vs, aber Usagi denkt, dass sie sich sicher sei, dass ihr Tuxedo Mask nicht feindlich gesinnt ist. Allerdings ist sie sich über ihre Gefühle zu ihm uneins. Am nächsten Tag kommt Usagi ins Karaoke Crown und hält vor Motokis Schalter, um ihm etwas Futter für seine Schildkröte Kamekichi zu geben. Sie stellen sich einander vor und Motoki bietet ihr eine Eintrittskarte für den Vergnügungspark an; sie könne auch einige Freundinnen mitbringen, wenn sie wolle. Usagi denkt für eine kurze Weile nach, akzeptiert jedoch sein Angebot mit einem breiten Lächeln. Auf den Weg zu ihrer Verabredung ist Rei mies gelaunt, dass Usagi sie mit zum Vergnügungspark geschleppt hat. Usagi erklärt, dass sie zu dritt sein müssen und da Ami verhindert sei, müsse sie nun mitkommen. Makoto zieht sie daraufhin wegen Motoki auf, was Rei noch mehr die Stimmung zu verderben scheint. Usagi trifft unerwartet Mamoru Chiba und die zwei tauschen sofort eindeutig feindliche Blicke aus. Da erscheint kurz darauf Motoki und jener ist überrascht, dass sich Usagi und Mamoru bereits kennen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Mamoru der Klassenkamerad von Motoki ist und er auch von ihm eingeladen wurde. Da Usagi ihrer Freundin Makoto aufgeregt versichert, dass sie und Mamoru nicht befreundet seien, achtet sie nicht darauf, dass Motoki seinem besten Freund ein Päckchen übergibt, in das sich die Anzugsjacke befindet, die Motoki für ihn hatte flicken müssen. Der dritte Freund von Motoki, Kōta Takai, kommt als letzter hinzu und wie Motoki ist er ein großer Fan von Schildkröten, weil er sogar einen Plüschschildkröten-Rucksack mitgebracht hat. Die Gruppe bildet drei Paare, die sich dann im Vergnügungspark amüsieren sollen: Usagi endet ausgerechnet mit Mamoru, Makoto mit Motoki und Rei mit Kōta. Da Usagi merkbar unglücklich mit ihrem Partner ist, schlägt Makoto einen Partnertausch vor: Da Makoto nun ein Paar mit Mamoru bildet, kann sich Usagi mit Motoki amüsieren. Die drei Pärchen machen sich nun auf zum Karussell und Rei ist bereits jetzt schon sehr genervt von Kōta, der einen schrecklichen Schluckauf entwickelt, wenn Rei versucht mit ihm ins Gespräch zu kommen. Usagi ist sehr glücklich an Motokis Seite, von dem sie immer noch denkt, er wäre Tuxedo Mask, aber gleichzeitig findet sie, dass Motoki sich irgendwie anders als Tuxedo Mask verhält. Sie fragt sich, ob diese andere Verhalten daher rührt, dass er versucht seine angebliche zweite Identität zu verbergen. Rei und Kōta stehen etwas abseits und beobachten die anderen, wie sie sich vergnügen, während Kōtas Schluckaufanfälle Rei kein Vergnügen bereiten. Wenig später befinden sich Motoki und Usagi auf einem Ruderboot inmitten eines See und werden von einem anderen Boot überholt, auf dem Makoto am Ruder sitzt und von Mamoru amüsiert grinsend beobachtet wird. Obwohl Usagi bei ihrem angeblichen Tuxedo Mask im Boot sitzen darf, spürt sie keine Romantik bei dieser Bootsfahrt aufkommen und beschließt, stattdessen etwas Spaßigeres zu unternehmen. Usagi führt Motoki, Makoto und Mamoru in ein Spiegelkabinett. Um nicht voneinander getrennt zu werden, hält Usagi das eine Ende eines Taschentuches und Motoki das andere. Obwohl sie sich nicht trennen wollten, geschieht es dennoch und die vier wandern nun ziellos alleine im Labyrinth. Draußen versucht Kōta Herr über seinen Schluckauf zu werden und probiert immer seltsamere Methode aus. Plötzlich spürt Rei die Anwesenheit eines bösen Geistes und erblickt den strohähnlichen Yōma, gegen den Sailor Moon in ihrem letzten Kampf herausgefordert hat. Rei läuft ihm hinterher, gefolgt von einem verwirrten Kōta. Usagi findet im Labyrinth endlich jemand Vertrautes wieder: Mamoru. Der äußert sich gleich verärgert darüber, dass Usagi Motoki alleine gelassen hat, denn dieser kommt an Orten wie diesen nicht sonderlich gut zurecht. Makoto findet schließlich den sichtlich verängstigen Motoki in dem Irrweg wieder. Währenddessen zicken sich Usagi und Mamoru wieder an, auf einmal ergreift er ihre Hand und erklärt, dass er nicht wolle, dass sie wieder voneinander getrennt werden. Während er sie durch das Labyrinth führt, fragt sich Usagi, warum ihr Herz plötzlich so schnell schlage. Rei steht auf der Spitze eines Amphitheaters im Park und sieht sich nach dem Monster um, allerdings ist keine Spur von ihm zu finden. Schließlich denkt sie, dass sie sich das womöglich nur eingebildet hat und kehrt um. Kōta, der immer noch Rei hinterherläuft, wird dann von dem Monster an der Schulter gepackt. Mittlerweile steht Rei wieder vor dem Theater und erblickt, wie einige Luftballone vom Theater aus in den Himmel steigen. Sie entschließt sich, dann doch wieder ins Theater zu marschieren und erblickt dort prompt Kōta, der die Energie der Leute absaugt. Als sie die Verwandlungsformel sprechen will, wird sie dem Monster besessenen Jungen gesehen und ihr wird schließlich auch die Energie entzogen. Rei fällt zu Boden und sieht ihm zu, wie er nach noch mehr Opfern sucht. Sie schafft es gerade noch, mit ihrem Teletia S ihre Kameradinnen zu alarmieren. Makoto, die den Notruf erhalten hat, lässt einem elend dreinblickenden Motoki auf einer Treppe alleine zurück und rennt zum Tatort. Usagi hat Reis Ruf auch empfangen, jedoch befindet sie sich noch immer im Labyrinth. Als sie jedoch Mamoru nicht mehr sehen kann, denkt sie, dass die beiden sich wieder verloren haben. Sie nützt die Gelegenheit um sich in Sailor Moon zu verwandeln, doch zu ihrem Unglück, befindet sich Mamoru gar nicht allzu weit von ihr entfernt und sie durch die Reflektion in den Spiegeln, wie Usagi sich in die Sailor Kriegerin verwandelt. Während Sailor Moon aus dem Labyrinth rennt, muss Mamoru den Schock verdauen, dass Sailor Moons wahre Identität Usagi Tsukino ist. Sailor Jupiter und Sailor Moon finden Rei, die auf den Schildkröten-Rucksack von Kōta zeigt. Als das Monster die beiden Kriegerinnen entdeckt, verlässt es den Körper von Kōta, ergreift seinen mit Energie gefüllten Rucksack und versucht zu flüchten. Sailor Moon möchte den Moon Twilight Flash verwenden, doch da entsinnt sie sich an den letzten Kampf mit dem Monster und lässt erst Sailor Jupiter die Trugbilder zerstören, ehe sie den Yōma mit ihrem Angriff vernichtet. Die zwei Sailor Kriegerinnen rennen nun zum Rucksack, allerdings werden sie von Jadeite aufgehalten. Zuerst denkt Sailor Jupiter, dass Jadeite auch ein Yōma sei, doch der stellt sich selbst als einer der Prinzen der Vier Himmel unter dem Befehl von Queen Beryl vor. Jadeite schleudert eine Energieattacke auf die Kriegerinnen, doch da erscheint Tuxedo Mask und wehrt den Angriff mit seinem Stock ab. Jadeite setzt beim nächsten Angriff mehr Kraft ein und kann somit Tuxedo Mask nach hinten stoßen, wobei jener sich an der Hand verletzt. Als Sailor Moon ihm zu Hilfe eilen möchte, schreit Tuxedo Mask, dass sie lieber den Rucksack holen solle. Jadeite schnappt sich den Rucksack und versucht zu fliehen, allerdings schlitzt Sailor Moon den Rucksack mit ihrem Moon Tiara Boomerang auf und all die gesammelte Energie entweicht aus ihm. Da die Energie nun zurück an die Menschen fließt, wird der Rucksack wertlos für Jadeite. Dieser ist nun sehr wütend und verflucht die Kriegerinnen, ehe er verschwindet. Tuxedo Mask möchte sich ebenfalls zurückziehen, allerdings wird er von Sailor Moon aufgehalten, die ihm die verletzte Hand mit ihrem Taschentuch verbindet. Er dankt ihr, aber sie besteht darauf, dass es ihre Schuld sei, dass er nun verletzt ist. Sie möchte wissen, warum er sie immer rettet, doch Tuxedo Mask muss gestehen, dass er selbst nicht wisse, warum er dies tut. Als er schließlich verschwindet, stellt Sailor Moon fest, dass sie doch Gefühle für ihn hat. Da erblickt sie Sailor V, die auf einer höher gelegenen Ebene die Szene beobachtet hat. Sailor V fragt Sailor Moon streng, ob sie ihre Warnung etwa vergessen habe, doch Sailor Moon antwortet, dass sie nicht wisse wieso, aber sie könne sich unmöglich von ihm fernhalten. Sailor V blickt traurig herab und fragt sich, warum sich das Schicksal nicht verändern kann. Kōta kommt in der Zwischenzeit auch wieder zu Bewusstsein und stellt erfreut fest, dass sein Schluckauf nun endlich aufgehört hat. Usagi gesteht ihren Kameradinnen, dass sie geglaubt hat, dass Motoki Tuxedo Mask sei, aber mittlerweile weiß sie, dass sie mit der Vermutung falsch gelegen hat. Rei und Makoto diskutieren, ob dies nun eine gute oder schlechte Idee gewesen war, Usagi hingegen ist mit ihren Gedanken aber wieder bei Tuxedo Mask und wer sich wohl hinter der Maske verbirgt. Auf seinem Heimweg blickt Mamoru auf das rosa Taschentuch, das um seine Hand gewickelt ist und kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass Usagi und Sailor Moon ein und dieselbe Person sind. Er entfernt ihr Taschentuch und steckt es in seine Tasche, während er über Usagi und Sailor Moon nachdenkt. Besetzung Trivia * In den vorhergehenden Episoden war Tuxedo Masks Maske stets schmucklos weiß - ähnlich wie die in der Animeserie oder in der Mangareihe. Ohne weitere Erklärungen hat seine Maske ab dieser Episode (außer in Act Zero, der chronologisch vor ACT 1 spielt) einen schwarzen Rahmen und ein Juwel in der Mitte. 07